Yea But What If?
by TheBlackBloodPrincess
Summary: What if Morana's parents and sibling died in one day? What if Morana was related to the famous Kaine Cross? What if Morana was not a normal human? What if Morana had a special power that could reach the level of a God? What if Morana used to be a Goddess that knew Kaname Kuran? OC x ? and Zero x Yuuki (other pairing included) (rating might change!)


**Me: ME DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! I only own Morana... and other OCs that might squeeze themselves into the story.  
**

/thoughts/

**(notes)**

"**people on the other side of the phone**"

"regular"

**name: _text on a phone when texting someone_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: DEATH OF FAMILY MEMBERS**_

* * *

"Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jager!" I smiled as I woke up to the best song ever. Sadly, the song had to end and I had to get up for school. I picked up my phone and turned off the alarm. I peered at the time and saw it said '9:35a.m.' I didn't say anything as I put the phone down and went to the bathroom. I did my business and walked down the stair silently and slowly. I walked into the office and saw my mother sitting at her desk typing away at her laptop.

She turned to me and smiled, "Good morning Morana!"

/its Katherine…/

She frowned when she saw me, "what's wrong?"

I blinked and slowly replied in my tired-as-hell voice, "nothing."

"… Okay," Mom went back to her typing. I looked towards the kitchen and slowly walked to it rubbing my eyes. I poured myself some coffee with a ton of caramel coffee creamer and went back to the office. I turned on my computer and clicked on the HOMESCHOOLing website shortcut. When the site opened up I typed my password in quickly loving the sound of my finger dancing over the keyboard. I smiled and took a sip of my coffee waiting for classes to start at 9:45a.m; like it always does.

/First class: Math/

Fifteen minutes into class I realized my stupidity due to the fact I already passed this lesson. I told the teacher as polite as possible and quickly left the class, finishing up the rest of my coffee. I stood up from my wooden chair and walked back to the kitchen to put the cup into the sink. I sighed as I pulled my half bang back behind my ear reviling my red eye. My eyes went wide realizing what I just did and I quickly covered it.

/can't let anyone see that/

I walked back to the office and stood next to my mother. She stopped typing and furrowed her eyebrows, "is there something wrong?" She looked at the clock, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She looked at me.

"Already passed the class last week," I replied easily.

"Oh… hey, when do your classes end today?" she asked me going back to typing… whatever she was typing up.

I walked back to my computer and pulled up my class schedule for today, "… uh, twelve o'clock… Why do you- Oh right. Are you going to Issie's and Gabby's school to have lunch today?" I said after I checked the day of the week.

/she always has lunch with Isuella and Gabby on Thursdays/

"Yea and I wanted to take you so we can go somewhere fun after… But since you have class that blows that idea out of the water." Mom sighed.

I spent the next hour reading fan fiction and drawing Isuella ((Ish-oo-ella) AKA Issie, this is my young**er** sister) as a mermaid and Gabby (this is my young**est** sister) as a fairy. When I finished it was already eleven o'clock so I logged back into to class.

/Second class: Reading/

Five minutes into class Mom left to go to lunch so I was left home alone. I tried to pay attention in class but it was just s tempting to draw more so I ended up drawing Naruto by the end of the class. After an awkward silence when I realized what I was doing (I zone out when I draw), I put my pencil down to quit class.

/that's it for today!/

"Yay~!" I took the paper and put it in the scanner. I scanned and reprint the paper so I have an extra copy just in case someone rips, erases, or somehow destroys the first. I scanned it twice, one to hide and the other to color. When I finished coloring the picture with colored pencils I scanned that for the same reason. Also I took my flash drive that I have stories, more pictures, and the first movie of Ghostbusters on and scanned both colored and not colored versions on it. Call me paranoid, but I have two little sisters and one older brother that likes to take my stuff.

I ran upstairs to change out of my Eeyore footie pajamas and into: **(****outfit on Polyvore, 'Morana's Goth themed Outfit')**

I made sure my gun was well put in my holster before going back down stairs. I checked the clock and saw it was past one. "Strange… Mom should be home by now." I shrugged it off as traffic and continued to mess with the computer when Charlie growled. "Shut up Charlie, I'm busy." Charlie growled again so I looked down at it, "OK, FINE! You hungry? What do you want to eat?" I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I was silent and stood in front of the fridge for five minutes until I saw nothing good to eat. Then I walked to the pantry and repeated the process. "… I hate food, why would I feed you anyways? You are so annoying, you damned stomach. I drank coffee, isn't that enough?" I looked down at my stomach and questioned it. It didn't respond. "Well then, be like that."

/stupid Charlie/

**(In case you were wondering, yes, I did name my stomach Charlie… we don't get along much and I got the name from that YouTube video where Charlie bites his older brother's finger… yea)**

I cleaned up my school supplies I got out during class and sat on the chair. "Well great… I'm bored." I walked around the house some more and put on some music. The song was called Lilium. I really like to listen and sing opera, so this is one of my favorite songs. I don't think I'm a very good singer, but my mother almost shipped me out of the country for saying that… apparently I am a good singer and my mom thinks so high of me when I sing that she says that I should be the most popular singer ever when I grow up… she also says that I will be a popular author or artist when I grow up so I really don't know what that woman is thinking. I finished the song when I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly shut off the music and went to the bathroom next to the front door and peeped through the window. (We don't have a peep hole) when I looked out my eyes widened at what I saw. Two male police officers were there.

/that's funny. I don't remember doing anything bad… that they would catch me doing/

I shyly opened the door as one of the officers was going to knock. A lump built up in my throat due to me being very shy, I could feel my heart beat going at a really fast pace and my hands started to shake. The younger officer quickly put his hand down, his face painted with a red tint as he looked away awkwardly. The older officer rolled his eye and straightened up as he saw me, "are you Morana Hunter?"

/CALL ME KATHERINE/

I nodded, not trusting myself to not stutter. The younger officer looked me up and down… I think he was checking me out, but I didn't say anything. "Miss Hunter I am sorry to say that… well, Angelita, Gabby, and Isuella Hunter are dead." The two looked at me with pity.

/they're… dead? Oh, shit. I wonder if Dad will turn into one of those parents who abuses his kids because he blames them for his wife and other kid's death/

"How did they die?" I asked with confusion smothering my face.

The officers looked shocked at my lack of sadness, but didn't comment on it. "They died in a school shooting-"

"Oh… thanks for telling me."

We stood there in an awkward silence until another car's engine broke it. Another police car drove in front of my house and two woman police officers came out of it. They saw the two male officers and looked confused. "Why are you two here?" the woman asked the men. I just looked back and forth at the four.

"We are here because of Miss Hunter's family's death. Why are you two here?"

"We are here also because of Miss Hunter family's death."

We all stood there in awkward silence until I breathed out a dry laugh. "So you all are here because my mother and two little sisters are dead?"

The woman looked at each other in confusion. "I thought the father and older brother died. I have no information on the mother and two younger siblings dying."

My mouth formed a line as I looked at all the police officers. "I'm confused."

The officers traded information as I stood there thinking what would happen to me if both of my parents, including my siblings, are dead.

/wait... so I'm alone… the only other relatives I know of are either dead or in England!/

The younger officer waved a hand in front of my face breaking me out of my trance. "You OK?" he asked me.

"Uh... Yea…" I nodded slowly.

"You are taking this way better than I would. I would have crying in a corner by now." He chuckled a bit.

"Uh… Yea…" I repeated the action.

"Is that all you are going to say? Are you sure you are OK?" he bent down to my height to look me in the eye.

"Uh… Yea…" I repeated for the third time.

The officer nodded his head not believing me one bit. "Hey Bob, I think I broke her."

'Bob' and the other officers looked over to the two of us stopping their serious conversation. Bob did the same as the younger male and bent down, looking at me in the eye. "Miss Hunter?"

"Uh… Yea…" I repeated for the fourth time.

/HAHAHAHAHA! This is so fun/

Bob looked at the other three, "she's fine, I think the fact that her parents and sibling are dead just hit her." He looked back at me, "Miss Hunter, we need to take you will us to the police station. There we will figure out the rest."

"Uh… Yea…" I nodded for the fifth and hopefully final time. Bob led me to the woman officer's car and sat me in the back. When I buckled, still faking a dazed look (really I was making my eye unfocused because I really was zone out), the officer shut the door and the woman climbed in the front while the men went into their car. I looked out the window and imagined a woman with long hair dodging obstacles as we drove to the police station.

Not much happened at the station. All that really happened was that they called as much relatives as they could find that are related to me. Which were like three. And they all live in England. Joy. (this took like, four days)

"Miss Hunter, one of your relatives said they will pick you up and take you in." the younger officer I learned was named Elric smiled at me.

I looked up from the picture I was drawing with the stuff the woman named Jess gave me to pass the time. fs70/i/2011/350/b/9/yuki_cross_by_ "what?"

"The man said that he is going to take you in and bring you to England with him. We need to go back to your house to get the stuff you are keeping."

"Who is he?"

"He said that he is a headmaster at a school in England. The school is called Cross Academy. His name is-"

"Kaien Cross." I interrupted him.

Elric was silent, "… yea, you know him?"

/Oh my gate… I'm related to a person that is in a manga and anime/

I nodded, "my parents knew him well."

Elric was wise to leave it at that and told me to come with him.

We went to my house and I dug through my clothes thinking of what I should bring. Being a girl, I was having trouble. So I decided to bring it all. My two suitcases were stuffed with anime stuff (ya know like plushies, jewelry, deck of cards, fan books, art books, etc.), clothes, books, empty and full art notebooks, some writing utensils, all of the notebooks that are full and empty, my electronics (computer and Kindle fire (phone was in bag)), and a single stuffed animal (a pink rabbit) that I have had since I was born.

There was a secret compartment I had made a while back that held my weapons. The compartment was very special made. The special part about it is that it can't be seen through by an X-ray. Perfect for going on a plane with. Before I went out I set a special timer for one minute and thirty seconds.

"You ready?" Elric asked me as I came back out quickly.

"yes, lets go."

Elric looked at me confused as to why I was going so fast. "Oh… Kay?"

I put my suitcases next to me and buckled up as Elric drove away. Before we were ten feet away there were quick beeps and I turned around to see my house on fire. I smiled and looked back at Elric who luckily didn't notice.

I set the timer for when it should stop and start the fire. The fire will stop when everything is in ashes. I did that so I don't have anything to look back at. Simple really.

Elric drove all the way to the airport which wasn't very far away. He dropped me off and smiled, "see ya around Miss Hunter!"

I smiled back and waved as his car drove off. I walked into the airport and waited for the plane. It didn't take long only about twenty minutes.

I got on the plane chewing the mint flavored gum I had in my bag. As I walked on the plane some people stared at my looks and they whispered to each other.

I heard things like, "is she a Goth?", "she must be a run away with those looks." , and the rare, "I love her outfit!"

I took my seat next to the window and smiled.

/I finally get to see what England looks like! And I get to meet my relatives for the first time!/

The plane took off and for the whole seven hours I either listened to music while looking out the window, listened to music while drawing, listened to music while surfing through Tumblr, or listened to music while writing a story. Either way, I was listening to music.

I finished several drawings I was working on. They took forever. I'm surprised that I didn't fall asleep once on the plane. I've been up for 49 hours already!

We finally touched down at the airport and boy was I tiered by that point. Though when I stood up I was a little more awake, and stretching my legs and I got out of the stuffy place made me feel better. I looked around a bit to see were my suitcases are. I soon found them and went to the bathroom to change into: **(POLYVORE! Morana's Rose themed Outfit)**

I then went to look around before my phone buzzed. I checked it to see one of my friends has texted me.

/oh shoot. I forgot to tell them where I am/

**Rynnli: _uh… Morana?_**

**Me: _I'm here!_**

**Rynnli: _where is 'here'? I've been looking for you everywhere! DID YOU KNOW THAT YOUR HOUSE BURNT FUCKING DOWN?_**

**Me: _uh… yea…_**

**Rynnli: _So? Where are you?_**

**Me: _England_**

**Rynnli: _…_**

**Me: _…._**

**Rynnli: _HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET TO ENGLAND!?_**

**Me: _plane silly_**

**Rynnli: _*face palm*_**

**Me: _:D_**

**Rynnli: _OK, then why are you in England?_**

**Me: _my parents and siblings got into some accident and all of my relatives live in England, and one of them decided to take me in! :D_**

**Rynnli: _aren't you supposed to be sad?_**

**Me:_ …_**

**Rynnli: _?_**

**Me: _I am?_**

**Rynnli: _uh… yea._**

**Me: _oh… well, I guess that just makes me unique!_**

**Rynnli: _whatever… you know I have to tell Britany and Luella this right?_**

**Me: _yup!_**

**Rynnli: _and you do realize that Britany is going to be supper jelly that you get to go before her._**

**Me: _aha!_**

**Rynnli: _… *sigh* well then, who is this relative of yours?_**

**Me: _Kaien Cross_**

**Rynnli: _… isn't that the guy in that anime you made me watch with you?_**

**Me: _Vampire Knight?_**

**Rynnli: _yea, that one_**

**Me: _YES_**

**Rynnli: _… Doesn't that anime have vampires?_**

**Me: _…. Yea_**

**Rynnli: _… Good luck with that_**

**Me: _THANKS! I got to go, BYE!_**

**Rynnli: _see you in the future girl!_**

I pressed the power button on my phone and sighed.

/I wonder if Rynnli ever knew that vampires were real before I told her/

I brushed off the thought and decided to continue to wander. As I did I sang the song _Aimo_ at a volume that I could hear well, but not disturb others too much. As I passed people they stared at me in awe which made me greatly confused. I'm just your regular teenage girl from the United States that likes to draw, write stories, and sing. I shrugged it off and continued my merry way to the front of the airport. When I got there I recognized three people.

One was a girl that was looking around for someone. She had short, straight brown hair that touched her shoulders and red-brown eyes. . She looked to be the age 16-17 years old.

/Yuuki Cross/

The youngest boy stood out the most. Mainly because of his looks, but also because he was glaring at anything that went near him. He had silver hair and lavender colored eyes. He looked to be the age 17-18 years old.

/Zero Kiryu/

The last male was looking around for someone acting even more excited than Yuuki. At one point in watching him flowers could be seen popping around him as he talked to the other two. He had straw colored hair and hazel eyes. He looked to be in his mid-thirties.

/Kaien Cross/

Zero noticed me and we had a staring contest until he blinked and turned away to glare at some poor potted plant. I moved a little closer to them without anyone noticing and sat down to listen to their conversation and to rest my feet. I walked around a lot.

"Headmaster, where is she? I thought you said she would be here by now." Yuuki complained.

"I'm not sure Yuuki- and call me daddy!" Kaien whined.

"What did you say her name was again?" Zero grunted.

Kaien straightened up, "her name is Morana Katherine Hunter and she is a relative to me down the line. Her parents and siblings died just five days ago so she might be a bit depressed. I want you to be the best sister to her okay?"

Yuuki nodded happily, "I'm going to be the best big sister ever!"

I couldn't help but let out a bit of my laugh which gained their attention.

"Who are you?" Yuuki asked me making me smile wider and look at Kaien who started to tear up.

"MORANA~! I've missed you so much!" He ran up to me and I stood up just before he glomped me. He squeezed me hard and I squeezed just as hard back. Hey, I like hugging people. We both let go with giant smiles.

"So, how have you been Kai- kai… Kain? No… grrr… So, how have you been Cross?"

"It's Kaien, but now you can call me daddy~! Oh, and I've been fine. How are you? You look happy."

I tilted my head to the side and raised an eyebrow "look happy? Am I supposed to be sad?"

The three looked at me just as confused, but then Kaien looked at me more and understood. "Morana…"

Before he finished his sentence my phone rang. The song was (good job if you guessed it) Lilium. I blushed brightly and quickly answered my phone. "hello-"

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO ENGLAND!?**" I quickly put the phone away from my ear and rubbed my temples trying to quiet down my roaring headache.

"Calm down Britany-"

"**DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**"

"… Please?" I begged her. That shut her up. I heard something crash and from a distance someone was yelling, "**KATHERINE JUST SAID PLEASE! APOCALYPSE!**" I rolled my eyes and heard crumbling.

"**Um… are you still there Moran- uh, Katherine?**" a new voice was heard.

"Yes I'm still here. What's up Luella?" I replied in a get-on-with-it way.

"**Um… so you're in England now?**"

I nodded but remembering she can't see me I replied, "yup!" A long silence came over us. "… well I'm going to hang up now."

"**OK… bye.**"

"… Bye." I hung up and sighed a deep sigh of relief. "Oh gate that was awkward!" I shook my head too quickly making my vision spin. I covered one hand over my eyes as I sat back down. After the spinning was tolerable I looked back at the three. "… Are we going to stay here or…"

Kaien- or 'Daddy' as he wants me to call him caught my though and his eye widened, "OH! Yes, we should get going!" he offered to take my bags but I declined. We walked out of the place and into his car. Before I went into the car I put my bags in the trunk of the car. Zero sat down in the front seat next to Daddy who sat in the driver's seat. I sat behind Kaien and next to Yuuki who sat behind Zero. It was a very short drive to the end of the school. About five minutes I would say.

We all got out of the car and I went to the trunk to get my stuff. When I got my stuff I felt my head pain get worse which irritated my right, red eye. I rubbed it which made me look like I was tired, don't get me wrong, I was.

"Aw~! Is little Mori tired?" Daddy gushed.

"Ah… I guess I am. I didn't get any sleep yesterday or the day before. I didn't even nap on the plane." I sheepishly smiled and shrugged. Kaien took my stuff even when I complained he looked at me seriously and said that he would do it. We walked through the school gates and we continued to walk for a while. As we walked the pain in my head continued to grow. I kept on slowing down and Yuuki would notice and call out me.

We mostly just passed trees and the occasional little opening for a fountain, lake, or pond, but I stopped walking when we passed another gate I recognized at the Night Class dorms. My eye felt like it was on fire as a collapsed onto my knees. Each wave of pain came and another breath of air was lost. Slowly the pain traveled down into my heart and soon both hurt just as much. I was trying to get as much air as I could into my lungs but the pain wouldn't let me. Black dots soon swarmed my vision like a thousand butterflies as I heard someone call my name over my explosion of a heartbeat. I saw someone's body in front of me before I collapsed and fainted.

3rd person POV:

After Morana Fainted Kaien had quickly carried her to his house and into a room that only has a single bed and dresser. Zero and Yuuki followed Kaien carrying Morana's suit cases.

"What's wrong with her headmaster?" Yuuki asked a bit out of breath.

"Nothing she just stopped breathing for a minute."

"What do you mean by that? No one just stops breathing." Zero spoke up.

Headmaster's face went solemn. "Yes… I know that."

"You aren't telling us something." Yuuki growled, irritated.

"Morana has asthma and she just had an attack, end of story. I noticed she started to have the signs when we were at the airport. I was going to comment about it but her phone rang and I forgot."

"So… all it was asthma?" Yuuki sighed relived then groaned in pain when Zero hit her on the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For you being stupid. Asthma should never be taken lightly. People can die of an asthma attack you know!" Zero yelled at her.

Yuuki shrank back at Zero's words, "I'm sorry-"

"Wohlan Freund! (Well friend!) Jetzt hier ist ein Sieg. (Now here is your victory.) Dies ist der erste Gloria. (This is the first Gloria.) O, mein Freund! (O my friend!) Feiern wir diesen Sieg, für den nächsten Kampf! (Let's celebrate this victory for the next fight!)"

(LOVE THIS SONG~! watch?v=HgPawJ7eVis&index=41&list=PLnUHAmTZxpqMnAzMfYhJvtGIteTsjsVYj )

Morana's eye snapped open and she jumped to grab her phone that was on the dresser. She pressed a button and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello~?" she asked making her voice sound cheery, but to the three who were startled by the interruption she looked dead. As in dead tired.

"**Yo! What's up Katherine?**" Rynnli's voice rang out.

"The sky," Morana replied plainly.

"**… You are no fun.**"

"What do you want?" Morana asked sounding a bit irritated from being woken up from her nap.

"**I just wanted to know how England is so far.**"

Before anyone could say more Morana ended the call and glared at the phone. She sighed after a minute of glaring and put it down turning to the three who were still in the room. Her face turned a light pink as she smiled awkwardly. "Uh… Hi?"

"You shouldn't hang up on people like that Mori~!" Kaien scolded lightly.

Morana raised a single eyebrow, "really? Too bad this isn't the first time I've done that!" Morana yawned loudly, covering her small mouth.

"Oh! We should let you rest, you must be tired." Yuuki exclaimed.

Morana just smiled and Kaien watched her as he left the room worried for her health. He could tell that she was doing a good job at keeping her sadness from everyone. Even her eye showed she wasn't very sad. But he could tell she was not taking it well. She had dark circles under her eyes hidden by a bit of makeup, her eye seemed to be a bit glossy and she looked a bit dehydrated. He concluded that she must have not been eating or sleeping well, which is normal for people who have lost a loved one.

As he left to his office to get some work done his thoughts turned over to her eye. He noticed that when she was having the attack she was covering it as if it was painful. He also noticed she covered it and the first time he saw her when she was ten years old she did the same thing. He once asked her parents about it but they both said it was just because she cut half of her hair when she was messing with scissors. He could tell they were lying but did not question further.

The headmaster sighed after finishing a few papers and claimed himself too tired to do anymore. So, he went to his room and fell into a nice relaxing sleep.


End file.
